The Kitsune and the Desert Flower
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Trained early on by Jiraiya and adopted by a loving family the last few years of Naruto's life results in him becoming a well-rounded person. Courageous as always this time around Naruto has the support and knowledge to make better choices. These changes also result in influencing his taste in romantic partners. Particularly an interest in a Desert Flower.


The Kitsune and the Desert Flower  
0  
Naruto x Temari  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto really wished his sister would rain in her temper sometimes. He also wished Konohamru wasn't so quick to mouth off too. The boy had insulted his team mate, resulting in her chasing him off. Naruto began tracking them down, wondering whether or not he should save his prodigy from his semi-deserved beating.

"Ah jeez kid, you just gonna bump into me like that and not even say sorry?" by the time Naruto caught up with the little brown haired trouble maker he was being accosted by someone he never seen before. He was a slightly older teen with violet face paint and a black, catsuit like outfit.

"What was that kid?" he picked up Konohamaru by the front of his shirt and held him at eye level. "Ya know, I really hate brats like you." he said, bringing back a fist.

''Stop acting like a child Kankuro. You'll get us in trouble if Baki-sensei finds out, we're not to cause an incident remember. Or do you want Gaara to find out?'' a voice warned him.

Naruto was stunned upon seeing her. She was absolutely beautiful. She had hair like his, but unlike his dark golden hair, hers was a lighter shade, a sandy shade to be exact. It was done in four ponytails, giving her an exotic look.

Her body was firm and slender, it looked like she had a bit of strength to her. Unlike his sister who trained more in the mental arts, Hinata-chan who was a more agile fighter, she was like Tenten-chan whose build suggested she was used to handling heavy weapons.

She also looked to be slightly older to the teen, being quite stacked in the chest area, border-lining Kurenai-San or Anko-san give it some time. Her outfit was that of a violet blouse that went across her upper arms, and fishnet that covered from her cleavage up to a bit under her neck. She also wore a darker colored skirt that stopped a couple of inches above the knees, and two well placed bands of fishnet. One on her left lower leg, the other on her right upper leg

''Will you chill Temari? I'm just going to teach a boy some respect.''

"Whatever, but I'm not part of this. If something happens you brought it on yourself.'' Temari fired back.

''Please, can't you just let him go. It was just an accident.'' Sakura pleaded.

''Stay out of this pinkie!'' the boy snapped at Sakura who finally spoke up.

''I hate to break up your conversation, but I'm going to ask you to put the boy down.'' Naruto commanded as he finally made himself known. ''Unless you want to risk an international incident shinobi of Sunagakure.''

''Nii-sama!'' Sakura exclaimed upon seeing Naruto.

"Oh yeah? And who the hell are you?" the male Suna shinobi demanded.

"Uzumaki Naruto,'' he simply answered, leaving out his family name. ''...and the boy you're holding against his will is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage.'' The Suna shinobi paled upon realizing the situation they were in.

Reluctantly, the older boy lowered the child before releasing the boy. Konohamaru ran over to Naruto and hid behind him.

"What are shinobi from Sunagakure no Sato, doing in our village?''

''You're joking right?'' The Kunoichi remarked. ''I see the quality of Konoha kunoichi have gone down!'' the kunoichi remarked as Sakura bristled. The Suna Kunoichi then continued. ''We're here for the Chunin Exams. I am Sabaku no Temari and this idiot is my brother Kankuro.''

''Hey!'' the boy replied.

Though the haughtiness in Temari's voice soon broke as Naruto closed the distance between them with surprising speed. ''W-What are you doing?'' she asked, perplexed by his behavior.

Naruto gave her a glance over. ''You'll have to forgive me. This is the first time I've met such a beautiful flower. The rare desert rose who've I always studied, but never had the pleasure to see up close.''

While Kankuro was dumbfounded that this random stranger was hitting on his sister, Temari didn't know how to react. Unable to keep the blush that was appearing on her face. The only men who expressed an interest in her were ones outside of her village for a myriad of reasons. Being a rather blunt person she didn't fit the demure type of girl a lot of men seemed to like. Not to mention the status of her father was quite intimidating to men. ''Sorry, I'm not into younger men.'' she shot back, trying to disguise the fact that his words were having an effect on her. She knew what would happen when she met a seemingly nice voice.

It happened several times. The green eyed girl rested her hands on her crimson slash. Once he met her other brother he was going to be scared off.

''Nii-sama have you no shame!?'' Sakura exclaimed. _'I swear, ever since he started hanging out with Ero-Jiji.'_ Sakura through with a terse look.

''But Imotou-chan, I've been bewitched by this beauty from the desert. My heart threatens to rip from it...'' Naruto continued on in his usual over-dramatic nature.

''Will you shut up kid!'' Kankuro interrupted him. ''You're nauseating. I may not be able to beat up that brat, but nothing says I can't take my anger out on you.''

''Idiot! What are you doing!? You can't think to use that!'' Temari chastised her brother.

''It won't take long. The Gaki seems to be the type that only knows how to talk.'' he said as he began pulling oat the large bandaged package on his back.

''Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.'' Naruto replied with an amused smirk. ''You're one to call someone weak, considering you were picking on a kid. A true sign of a weakling and how much longer are you going to hide there Sasuke?'' he asked, suddenly changing gears.

''With how much time you spend flirting Uzumaki I'm surprised you sensed me."

The others were surprised as they found themselves looking up to where the voice came from. It belonged to a Raven haired teen, with a duck rear end's style cut. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a red and white fan on his back and white pants.

''Whatever Sasuke,' Naruto dismissively remarked. "Its called having a life."

"Pathetic," a cold voice suddenly cut in. Everyone looked up to see another figure standing under the branch of another tree next to them. He wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, three-fourth-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his gourd that contains his sand. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band not to mention a red kanji for "Love" tattooed on his forehead.

"G-Gaara," Kankuro said a bit fearfully.

"Kankuro, Temari," Gaara replied dryly, "You're both disgraces to our village."

Kankuro replied, "What? But-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Gaara said coldly while looking at Kankuro who cringed on hearing that. Temari was just as fearful as she hoped that Gaara wouldn't hold true to his words and turn on her as well. The red-haired boy then looked at Naruto and said, "I'm Sabaku No Gaara. I too am here for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto felt a weird vibe circulate through his being upon seeing Gaara. _''I...I barely sensed him before he spoke." _he thought as a shiver went through his spine. _''What is he?'_' he wondered, the coldness in the boys eyes quite unnerving. ''So you must be the third Sabaku, I'm only speculating.''

"We've wasted enough time already. Let's go," Gaara said with no room for arguing.

''Hold on a second will you.'' Naruto remarked, using his speed to appear next to the boy.

''Don't/You idiot!'' the other Sabaku's fearful exclaimed. Naruto got close enough to trigger the sand shield, startling the blond and causing him to jump back.

''Yes, I thought so.'' Naruto loudly murmured. ''You and I are alike. Sabaku no Gaara, let's be friends.'' Naruto warmly stated,''...allowing me to properly introduce myself. I am Uzumaki Naruto, Nine and One, I'd say its a perfect ten, but I'm into women. I know, I can show you three around town, its only proper.''

Kankuro and Temari paled upon realizing that this was Gaara's target. This unusual teen was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. ''Friends?'' Gaara merely murmured with a raised eyebrow. ''Until the time comes when I have to crush you, you will show me this concept of being...Friends.''

The other two siblings relaxed, relieved that Gaara didn't spill the beans. ''Hey guys! I'm going to be late, tell Kakashi-sensei for me okay!'' he waved off his team mates and underlings.

Sasuke merely derisively snorted and left.

''Nii-sama, but...uugh.'' Sakura let out a groan of disbelief.

''Man, boss is so cool!'' Udon stated after sniffling. He and Moegi finally caught up to the others halfway through the conversation.

''Did you see that weapon on the Suna Kunoichi's back. It looked really heavy, do you think she's strong?'' Moegi wondered.

''The boss is working his moves as always! '' Konohamaru stated with a head shake and folded arms. ''But man Sakura-san, even girls outside the village seem to be more girl then you.'' the boy had a habit of emulating Naruto. Unfortuntely he was one, a bit more bratty in his comments instead of just playfully teasing Sakura like Naruto, and two, didn't have big brother privileges, which in actuality consisted of being able to run really fast.

''Why you little brat!'' Sakura exclaimed as she pulled Konohamaru into a headlock. Suffice to say the next thirty days before the Chunin Exam were going to be interesting.

000  
Chapter End  
000

Another Monogamous pairing. This time Naruto x Temari. Now another slightly altered background. Naruto was obviously adopted by Sakuya Haruno making Naruto siblings. Yet another Naruto and Hinata are just friends background. I'm going to expand upon that in a scene which will be featured in one of these fics. Also not to mention Naruto has been trained by a certain pervert, but not let's adopt him his entire life and make him a super shinobi like hundred of fics have done.

A Naruto x Tenten fic is going to occur soon, because I'm going to set up some Naruto x Tenten x Temari fics based off of JuPMod images/requests which I had been given permission for. He Wrote Unexpected Love for those who don't know.


End file.
